Gordura Divina
by EnterradoR
Summary: Vados ha puesto a dieta a Champa para eliminar su maldita gordura. Pero él no está dispuesto a dejar de lado sus placeres culinarios... Porque su gordura no es maldita, ¡es divina!


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Super y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que todo debo decir que nunca imaginé que escribiría un fic de Vados y Champa, pero la talentosa ficker Mackenzie Monyer me ganó una apuesta (te odio xD) y me pidió un fic de ellos, así que gracias a eso nace este particular fic. Buscando argumento, recordé ese capítulo en que Champa va donde Bills y tras caminar un poco llegó cansadísimo y sudando como si hubiera corrido un maratón xD Allí Vados recriminó su mal estado físico así que supongo que tienen una dinámica divertida respecto a ese asunto. Y aprovechando que en Super se viene un capítulo de Majin Buu gordo enflaqueciendo se me ocurrió poner a prueba la gordura de Champa también xD

Sin más que añadir, ojalá te guste este fic Macky y por supuesto ojalá también les guste a todos ustedes, lectoras y lectores ^^

* * *

 _ **Gordura Divina**_

* * *

Sexto Universo. Planeta Tierra.

Luego que Bills pidiese a Super Shenlong que restableciera el planeta Tierra del universo seis, Champa fue directamente a disfrutar de las maravillosas artes culinarias que según su hermano los terrícolas poseían. Y el muy maldito no se equivocaba. Jamás, a través de los incontables milenios y eones que llevaba de vida, había gozado tanto el hecho de comer. Si había una raza que supiera preparar comida como ninguna otra, sin duda alguna que esos eran los terrícolas.

La cantidad de sus platillos resultaba realmente impresionante. Y, a su vez, disponían de tanta variedad que sería una tarea imposible describirlas todas. Pizza, ramen, hamburguesas, hot dogs, patatas fritas, pollo con arroz, mantecados de todos sabores y colores, tacos, pasteles, sushi, galletas, confites, bombones, y un infinito etcétera no representaban ni siquiera un uno por ciento de todas las comidas existentes. Simplemente, la comida terrícola era lo más maravilloso y variado que podía existir en el universo.

Pero sobre todas las delicias, para Champa había una que se alzaba como el rey de todos los placeres degustativos: el chocolate.

Oh, divino chocolate, digno de las odas más hermosas y los tributos más legendarios. Sin lugar a dudas era un dulce digno de dioses: cremoso, aromático y sabroso como nada más. Y si estaba relleno con alguna crema frutal resultaba incluso más delicioso, por más increíble que aquello pareciera. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que del cacao podría obtenerse una _delicatessen_ semejante? Sí, si alguna cosa había que halagarle a los terrícolas, tal cosa era su inagotable inventiva.

Sin embargo, disfrutar de las mejores comidas traía una carga intrínseca ineludible: las calorías. Y como si la vida hubiera deseado ejercer toda su crueldad en este asunto, hizo que los mejores platillos fueran los que más calorías tuviesen. De modo que quien quisiera satisfacer su paladar debía, a su vez, gastar el exceso de ellas que su cuerpo adquiría.

Y es aquí donde comienza el problema principal de Champa: él no tomaba medidas para evitar que su panza creciera. Era demasiado vago como para eliminar el exceso de calorías que ingería en cada comida. Por ende la gordura lo había adoptado como fiel hijo predilecto.

Precisamente ahora, en un restaurante de gran ciudad, el goloso dios disfrutaba del aroma de los alimentos que flotaba a su alrededor con la intención de continuar tentando su boca. La misma disfrutaba de un pollo asado con arroz, aderezado alrededor con crujientes patatas fritas. Es decir, consumía una verdadera bomba de calorías y grasas saturadas.

— ¡Que rico! — exclamó el dios de la destrucción mientras devoraba el apetitoso plato como si fuera una bestia que no comía en días.

A su lado, Vados ingería el mismo alimento en igual cantidad, pero de un modo mucho más elegante que el del dios que tenía a su cuidado. La diferencia de modales entre ambos era más que evidente, como también lo era la disensión de sus particulares personalidades.

La divinidad de la destrucción siempre había sido un goloso incorregible, pero desde que había llegado a la Tierra tal cualidad se había multiplicado por cien. Vados supo que era necesario ponerle un alto a esa conducta tan despreocupada o su salud lo terminaría pagando caro.

— Champa-sampa —dijo tras masticar delicadamente un trozo de pollo— no debería seguir tragando, ha comido todo el día como si tuviera diez estómagos.

— No seas exagerada, Vados — respondió en forma apenas inteligible, pues a diferencia de su ángel femenino él no tenía reparos en hablar con la boca llena.

— ¡Pero si tiene la panza de una embarazada! ¿Ya sabe cuando nacerá el bebé? — dijo traviesa, con una sonrisa molestosa adornando su faz.

— Mientras más fastidies, más comeré — y dicho y hecho, se zampó otro trozo de pollo cual cavernícola. Con suerte lo había masticado antes de tragarlo.

La ángel dio un suspiro que le sirvió para invocar la paciencia que requería lidiar con él.

— Pero reconozca que está gordo.

— Que va, no estoy gordito, lo que pasa es que mis huesos son más gruesos — se defendió seriamente mientras comía el último trozo de carne. Cuando terminó su labor, buscó a su alrededor alguno de los jóvenes que se encargaba de servir a los clientes y lo encontró rápidamente. Sin esperar a que él se acercara para atenderlo, hizo su pedido con voz potente:

— ¡Garzón! ¡Tráeme diez platos más de lo mismo!

Vados no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos, que irradiaron sorpresa a través de las pupilas comprimidas.

— ¿Piensa comer más todavía? ¿No cree que ya es suficiente?

— ¿Suficiente? ¡Si lo que he comido apenas fue un aperitivo!

Vados se puso de pie y tomó entre sus manos el báculo que antes había dejado en sus rodillas. Su semblante adoptó a la determinación como acompañante.

— Lo siento mucho, Champa-sama, pero tendré que ponerlo a dieta. Está cada día más panzón. No puede seguir comiendo así o terminará explotando.

— Calla Vados, tú no sabes lo que es disfrutar la vida. Si pretendes que coma tu comida te advierto que estoy dispuesto a morir antes que probar algo que sabe peor que el cloro — sentenció agregando cara de repulsión.

— Mis comidas no saben mal, lo que pasa es que usted tiene mal gusto — se defendió muy segura a la vez que alzaba su mentón en forma altiva.

La discusión continuaría, pero la rápida llegada de los mozos trayendo más comida la interrumpió. Lo mejor de aquel restaurante era la velocidad con que satisfacían los pedidos. El hambre de Champa se recocijó al ver los nuevos platillos y prueba de ello fue como su lengua acarició sus labios. — ¡Mira Vados, esto si es comida de verdad! —se arrojó más pollo y patatas fritas a la boca, cual muerto de hambre — Ñami, ñami.

— Que desconsiderado, Champa-sama, y yo que me esforzaba para hacerle comida saludable. Comida que cuida su corazón y usted me lo agradece de esa manera — de haber sido otro habría fingido que lágrimas emergían de sus ojos; pero ese truco que podría funcionar con cualquiera que no la conociera lo suficiente, con Champa no resultaba en lo más mínimo.

— Yo no necesito inútiles cuidados nutricionales, Vados. Mi estado físico es excelente.

— Usted no es un libro, Champa-sama. En ellos está bien visto ser gordo, pero usted no es uno. ¿No se da cuenta que tiene una panza desproporcionada?

— Mi barriga está bien y además muy contenta. Dime, ¿qué barriga puede estar más feliz que la mía?

— Diga lo que diga estos serán los últimos platillos que le dejaré servirse. Después de esto lo pondré en régimen sí o sí — disfrutó su advertencia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa desafiante.

— Bah — desdeñó cual cosa sin importancia.

Ella nuevamente suspiró. Pero aunque guardó silencio un momento, no tardó en hacer trabajar su lengua nuevamente.

— Con todo lo que se ha zampado ya debería estar satisfecho — arrojó otra reprimenda verbal sabiendo que él no se aguantaría las ganas de responderle. Tenía que reconocer que disfrutaba de esa dinámica. La divertía mucho, de hecho.

— Pues a veces si siento que he comido demasiado... pero luego pienso en el postre y se me pasa — dijo tranquilamente como sólido argumento —. ¡Cuando terminé estos pollitos pediré de postre helados de chocolate! — se relamió muy gustoso.

Vados hizo rodar sus ojos a través del globo ocular. Luego esperó tranquilamente que Champa comiera una infinidad como siempre; incluso lo dejó servirse los postres que ella también aprovechó de degustar. Por ser el último día antes de someterlo a dieta, la ángel dejó que el dios comiera todo lo que quisiera, puesto que sería la última vez que lo haría en mucho tiempo...

Una vez terminada la opípara merienda, la bella mujer hizo aparecer dinero terrícola de la nada y canceló todo lo que ambos habían ingerido, agregando de paso una suculenta propina para los gentiles mozos, quienes quedaron fascinados con tal nivel de generosidad.

* * *

 _Al otro día, en el mundo del Dios de la Destrucción._

* * *

Champa había dormido muy bien y se levantó con ganas de servirse un apetitoso y suculento desayuno. Por lo mismo ir a la Tierra sería su inmediata e inevitable parada. Buscó la presencia de su bella asistente y al divisarla, dijo con premura:

— Bien Vados, vamos a la Tierra nuevamente. ¡Se me antojaron ganas de comer pudín hoy! ¡Y por supuesto también chocolate!

— Nada de eso, Champa-sama. Hoy comenzaremos su dieta —advirtió severamente, dándole un cariz completamente solemne a su semblante.

— ¿Qué? — por la sorpresa, su voz perdió un poco de fuerza — ¿No me digas que hablabas en serio con lo de la maldita dieta? — recriminó como si un lobo furioso se hubiera apoderado de su alma.

— Así es — confirmó tranquilamente, ojos brillantes mediante.

— ¡Pero si mi físico está mejor que nunca! — alegó a la vez que hacía ademanes de molestia con sus manos.

— Veamos si eso es cierto: ruede hacia allá para observarle mejor.

— ¿Ruede?

— Rodar pues está casi como un balón — se rió llevando una mano a su boca.

— Vados irrespetuosa. Ya te dije que no estoy gordito, ¿no entiendes que mis huesos son más gruesos?

— Por favor Champa-sama no me dé excusas inverosímiles, tiene que aceptar que usted está tan gordito que si se avienta al vacío lo rellena — siguió bromeando aguantando a duras penas una carcajada que estuvo a punto de liberar.

— ...

— Es más, yo creo que usted en vez de estar conformado por un 70% de agua, tiene 90% de grasa y sólo un 10% de agua — continuó molestándolo en forma socarrona.

— Andas muy graciosa hoy, ¿verdad? — puso su cara más ofendida.

— Son bromas nada más, no se ofenda Champa-sama — le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa—. Lo que necesita es enfrentar la dieta con una actitud positiva. Así podrá ser como su hermano Bills y tener un cuerpo tan atlético como él lo tiene.

— Bah, ese escuincle baboso está en los huesitos, ¿no lo ves?. Prefiero ser rellenito que un esqueleto andante — se justificó plenamente convencido de sus palabras.

— Pues no es sólo por su aspecto que debo ponerlo a dieta, sino también por su condición física y además por el bien de su salud.

— ¡Pero si estoy excelente!

— Demuéstrelo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Quiero que corra de aquí hasta el árbol de cerezo —lo indicó con el dedo— a ver que tal lo hace.

— ¿Sólo eso? — dijo desdeñoso — Bah, eso es muy fácil.

— Entonces hágalo. Espero con ansias que me demuestre lo fácil que es— una sonrisa desafiante forjó su faz, pues sabía muy bien lo que sucedería.

— Molestas más que un mosquito en la oreja, Vados. Pero bueno, te demostraré mi excelente estado físico. Después de todo soy un dios — resplandeció confianza y seguridad en sí mismo. La determinación fulguraba a través de sus venas como una tormenta.

Champa toma posición, mueve sus hombros y brazos como una forma de precalentar, y tras esto, se lanza a correr con todo el ánimo del mundo. Pero diez segundos después ese ánimo había cambiado por el de alguien que parecía ir al cadalzo... Tan sólo alcanzó a correr unos diez o quince metros y ya estaba sudando mares y respirando como un asmático a punto de morir con la lengua afuera...

Jadeando agotado como un perro en verano, se detiene para retomar el aliento que se le escapaba.

Vados sonrió triunfante; una sonrisa molestosa que espetaba en la cara del dios que ella tenía razón. De hecho, siempre la tenía.

— Y bien Champa-sama, ¿qué le pasó? Parece que se le agotaron las baterías muy rápido... — sembró cizaña a través de sus labios.

Él todavía respirando como asmático, dice entre penurias: — Deja... deja... que... recupere el aliento... y verás... de lo que... soy capaz...

— Diga lo que quiera, pero su condición física es más que pobre. No sirve de nada que niegue la realidad. Está saturado de grasa. O mejor dicho está lleno de grasas saturadas — puntualizó mirándole la panza —. Eso le pasa por no comer sano. A partir de hoy no habrán más viajes a la Tierra y yo me encargaré de alimentarlo con los platos más saludables. Deliciosas verduras, hortalizas, algas marinas y legumbres muy ricas serán su comida diaria a partir de hoy mismo.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no! Cualquier cosa menos eso — casi se puso a llorar allí mismo como un niño.

— Lo siento, pero usted se lo ha buscado. Lo importante no es el sabor de la comida, sino lo saludable que sea — aleccionó sin mostrar compasión a sus quejas.

— Vados, ¡aprende a vivir! El sabor es lo más importante, ¿qué importa que la comida sea saludable si no es rica? Es como andar en una bicicleta sin ruedas. Como esferas del dragón sin un Shenlong. Como un Zeno-sama sin su Daishinkan. Como tú sin tu aureola en el cuello.

— Lo siento, pero no hay excusa que valga. Ya he sido demasiado condescendiente con usted y mi deber es cuidarlo. Los alimentos que ingiere no son saludables, en cambio los que yo preparó sí. Además, debería tomar como ejemplo a su hermano.

¡Cuanto odiaba cuando lo comparaba con el flacucho de su hermano! Vados lo sabía perfectamente y aún así lo mencionaba. Parecía hacerlo a propósito para disgustarlo.

— ¡Argh! Pero mi hermano es incluso más goloso que yo — se defendió esgrimiendo lo verdadero que era aquello.

— Pero él no engorda — disfrutó y gozó demasiado cada palabra dicha.

— ¡Porque es un maldito! No puedo entender como no engorda si come más que yo, ¡qué rabia!

— Lo que pasa es que él no es tan vago como usted, Champa-sama — le guiñó un ojo.

— Cállate impertinente.

— Lo siento, pero alguien tiene que decirle la verdad de una vez. Tiene que tomar conciencia de que no puede seguir subiendo de peso. Es por su bien. Tendrá que comer menos y hacer más ejercicio. Tendré que convertirme en una sargento por su propio bien — dichas estas palabras, una mirada maliciosa apareció en sus retinas.

— Se te olvida que yo soy el dios acá. Tú obedeces lo que yo te diga y punto — quiso imponer su autoridad.

— Y a usted se le olvida que soy yo quien le da los reportes a Zeno-sama de su labor como dios de la destrucción. A él no le gustará nada cuando le diga que usted sigue engordando y comiendo como barril sin fondo.

Él, inevitablemente, gruñó antes de responder.

— Vados, definitivamente eres una canalla sin remedio.

— Puedo serlo, pero es por su bien — le dijo dulcemente.

Él dio un suspiro.

— Pero... ¿y si en vez de dios de la destrucción me vuelvo el dios de la gordura?

— Champa-sama...

* * *

Más tarde, al amparo del bello cielo anaranjado que los contemplaba, Vados y Champa lucían ánimos totalmente opuestos: la bella ángel parecía resplandecer energía y el destructor, en cambio, parecía un condenado al infierno eterno. Y en realidad así se sentía. ¿Quién habría sido el "inteligente" que había inventado las dietas? Que ganas tenía de conocerlo para darle su merecido...

La fémina había cambiado su tenida habitual por una deportiva que lucía más cómoda. De hecho parecía una beisbolista. Se veía tan bien que de haber estado en la Tierra sin duda que habría recibido múltiples halagos. Champa, contrariándola como de costumbre, llevaba sus ropajes de siempre. Pero como estuvieran vestidos era lo de menos, pues muy pronto lo realmente importante daría inicio:

— Bien Champa-sama, esta serie de ejercicios que le enseñaré los vi en unos programas terrícolas de gimnasia — comenzó a explicar cual maestra.

Tales programas eran muy populares tanto en la Tierra del sexto universo como en la del séptimo. De hecho, en este último, el maestro Roshi era quien más los gozaba debido a las lindas y esculturales chicas que solían aparecer en ellos.

Vados, muy diestra, procedió a ponerse de ejemplo ella misma. Depositando su cuerpo en el suelo, hizo los ejercicios con una perfección angelical —nada extraño por cierto, pues esa era precisamente su condición— y luego conminó a Champa a realizar lo mismo.

Las flexiones abdominales fueron el primer y agotador paso. Champa suspiró antes de comenzar y a velocidad de tortuga comenzó la vil tortura a la cual estaba siendo sometido. Y aunque comenzó bien haciendo unos cuantos, rápidamente fue vencido por el agotamiento.

La ángel, sin estar dispuesta a que él se rindiera tan fácilmente, comienza a motivarlo a través de gritos, cual sargento en el ejército.

— ¡Repita conmigo! ¡Soy un gordo adiposo!

Champa movió su faz para poder encararla y, una vez hecho esto, la miró con clara reprobación.

— No me mire así que esto lo ayudará a motivarse... —le argumentó sonriendo— ¡vamos dígalo!

— ¡Soy un gordo adiposo!

— ¿Entonces qué es usted? — repitió la pregunta.

— ¡Un gordo adiposo!

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

— ¡Comer rico y sabroso!

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que tiene que responder! — Vados puso su mejor cara de reprimenda y agregó — Lo que tiene que responderme es esto: ¡empezar la dieta!

El dios destructor se sintió verdaderamente azotado por un enjambre de fastidio. Cuanto odiaba esa maligna y desagradable palabra.

— ¿Esa es tu motivación? — se quejó amargamente.

— Cállese y haga caso por una vez en su vida. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Él bufó antes de responder.

— ¡Empezar la dieta!

— ¿Cuando empezará?

— ¡Cuando las vacas vuelen!

— ...

Se hizo un prolongado silencio; solamente los suspiros de Vados y los quejidos de Champa lo resquebrajaron. Para ambos realizar esta empresa sería mucho más difícil de lo que en un principio pudieron imaginar.

A pesar de los contratiempos, Vados intentó seguir inyectándole motivación a través de gritos de apoyo... pero no sirvió de mucho. El pobre Champa después de apenas veinte flexiones ya estaba sudando como si tuviera el sol a un metro. Su aliento nuevamente imitaba al de un asmático sufriendo un ataque.

— Vados... no tengo... fuerza de voluntad... para esto... — se quejó amargamente.

Ella da un profundo e inevitable suspiro de resignación. Esa cara sufriente y sus orejas caídas la hizo empatizar.

— Está bien, Champa-sama. Descanse un rato. Quizás lo conveniente es que vaya acostumbrando su cuerpo paulatinamente al ejercicio en vez de forzarlo por completo desde un principio.

Champa hizo muecas de molestia en todas sus facciones. Él no quería continuar en un rato, ¡quería abortar el ejercicio de una vez por todas! Miró a su asistente para darle vida vocal a sus pensamientos cuando tomó noción de algo: su ángel, a pesar de comer tanto como él, mantenía una delgadez envidiable.

— ¿Y tú como rayos te mantienes en forma Vados? Yo veo que comes inclusive más que yo. Deberías estar gorda también.

— Yo soy delgada aunque coma un montón porque tengo una genética mejor que la suya, Champa-sama — sonrió en forma socarrona una vez más. Simplemente aquello era parte de su esencia.

— ¡Te odio! —gritó rencoroso por esa maldita suerte— Y también te envidio maldita Vados.

— Me odia porque tiene envidia de mi figura. Ya quisiera usted tener un cuerpecito tan angelical como el mío.

— Ja, tampoco eres para tanto Vados. Tu hermana Margarita tiene mejor figura — le bajó los humos sin misericordia, recordando a la ángel que usaba el peinado _"Harley Quinn"._

— Su carácter es tan pesado como su cuerpo, Champa-sama — contrarrestó el ataque hábilmente, ojos altivos mediante.

El destructor sólo chistó como respuesta. En su particular y especial relación, él siempre sería el gruñón disgustado y ella la traviesa que provocaba sus gruñidos. Y eso, para bien o para mal, no cambiaría nunca.

Tras los dimes y diretes, los ejercicios continuaron aunque tomando largos descansos entre ellos. Champa simplemente no era capaz de resistir el ritmo de entrenamiento. Era demasiado trabajo para alguien que con suerte caminaba. Pero es que, ¿para qué caminar cuando puedes volar? Esa era la justificada razón por la que no lo hacía.

Saturado de todo, miró hacia el horizonte imaginándose postres de mil sabores, pasteles rellenos de frutas y exquisitos chocolates. Y también mucho, mucho azúcar.

— Ay, ¿por qué engordar es tan fácil y adelgazar tan difícil? — ansiando el horizonte en su mirada, planteó la duda existencial que lo azoraba.

Vados lo miró entre divertida y conmovida. Champa realmente parecía estar sufriendo por la dieta y añorando aquellas delicias culinarias que tanto le encantaban. Pero nuevas palabras del dios, interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

— Oh, divina comida que viajas desde mi boca y alegras mi panzita cada día, ¿volverás a encantar mi paladar alguna vez? ¿Podremos pecar nuevamente, tú y yo juntos, sin arrepentimientos?

— Por supuesto que sí, Champa-sama — aunque lo había dicho al aire, Vados de igual manera le respondió. Y agregando una sonrisa muy feliz, dijo—: Venga conmigo y mire lo que le tengo como premio al esfuerzo que ha hecho.

Champa frunció el ceño inmediatamente, mostrando así la extrañeza que se apoderó de su alma. ¿Un premio había dicho? ¿Que sería? Ansioso por descubrirlo, su corazón se permitió emocionar y agitar sus latidos como un torbellino. ¡Quizás algo muy bueno lo estaba esperando! Sí, ¡eso debía ser! Animado siguió a Vados. Pero apenas pudo hacerlo, pues seguía cansado tras la intensa jornada. Hacía demasiados milenios que no se ejercitaba de esa manera tan ardua. Finalmente, bajo un manzano y cobijado por la sombra que éste producía, apareció ante sus ojos una gran mesa llena de platos, los cuales en su interior desbordaban una sustancia verdosa muy parecida al puré. Con algo de miedo se acercó para mirarlos mejor y, hecho esto, se arrepintió enseguida de haberse aproximado. Cada platillo allí dispuesto lucía viscoso, acuoso y opaco; ausente totalmente de brillo alguno. Lo que allí reposaba era la mejor antítesis hacia la palabra "apetecible".

— ¿Esto qué es? ¿Veneno? ¿Tóxicos?

— Son verduras y legumbres. Lo mejor para cualquier dieta.

— ¿Y este era mi premio? ¡Morirse es mejor premio que éste!

— Vamos Champa-sama, no sea tan cascarrabias y dé una oportunidad a estos ricos platillos. ¿Cómo puede decir que son malos si ni siquiera los ha probado?

Receloso y suspicaz, el dios toma una cuchara entre sus dedos y la lleva al interior de uno de los platos. Levantó el contenido y lo gelatinosa de su consistencia le resultó muy poco apatecible.

— En serio Vados, ¿qué diablos es esto? ¡Parece salsa de pasto!

— Es un rico colado de coliflor, espinaca, acelga, pepino, perejil y cilantro; también tiene un poquito de algas marinas, tomate, zanahoria, ajo, vinagre de manzana y aceitunas verdes. ¡Es lo mejor para su dieta! — exclamó emocionada mientras cruzaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando. Estaba muy emocionada con el platillo que había hecho y ansiosa para que Champa lo probara.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero esto! Quiero mis chocolates, mis pizzas, mis ramen, mis hot dogs, quiero comida deliciosa entre mis dientes — le brillaron los ojitos al imaginar lo último que dijo.

— Cuando baje de peso podrá comer todo eso — trató de consolarlo —. Ahora lo importante es que la comida le sea saludable. Y le aseguro que me esmeré para prepararle algo rico usando productos exclusivamente terrícolas.

Ojitos muy lagrimosos se posesionaron de Champa y demostraron el sufrir que atravesaba su alma. Suspiró derrotado varias veces, pero no caería sin pelear como todo un guerrero: — ¿Me das un trozo pequeño de pudín siquiera? Es sólo para motivarme a continuar la dieta.

— No puedo, sabe que está a régimen — prohibió el antojo enseguida, sin vacilación alguna de por medio.

El dios resopló decepcionado. Pero una ligerísima sonrisa implícita apareció en sus ojos.

— Tú me obligaste a esto, Vados — advirtió solemne. Y sin perder siquiera un segundo, le dio la espalda a su guardiana y sacó de su bolsillo un chocolate que, en secreto, había guardado de su último viaje a la Tierra. Tras hacer pedazos el envoltorio y el papel aluminio, se lo zamparía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Champa-sama —exclamó Vados percatándose de lo que ocurría — sabe que no puede comer chocolates. ¡Está a dieta!

— ¡Un poquito no me hará daño!

— ¡No puede romper su dieta!

Dicho esto, la ángel realiza un movimiento de una velocidad que un rayo envidiaría y le arrebata el chocolate diestramente. Un segundo más tarde, ya estaba masticándolo con cara de orgasmo divino.

— Delicioso — pasó su lengua por encima de los labios, deshaciendo cualquier resto que pudiera permanecer allí.

— ¡Jodida Vados! Tú no me estás poniendo a dieta, me estás torturando — se quejó haciendo uso de su voz más doliente.

— ¿Yo? — puso su cara más inocente al instante — ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar eso? Lo que hago lo hago por su bien y porque lo estimo. Es mi deber cuidarlo y por lo mismo tengo que mantenerlo saludable.

— ¿Me estimas a pesar de lo mal que siempre te trato? — preguntó sorprendido de ello.

— Bueno, ya me acostumbré a su mal carácter. Y después de eones de estar juntos debo reconocer que le tengo aprecio. Aunque no se lo merece, eh — aclaró a la vez que movía su índice en signo de negación.

Champa la miró con sorpresa brotando por todo su semblante. Superada tal emoción hizo una mueca de conformidad en su faz.

— Pues gracias Vados. A veces eres insoportable, pero supongo que lo haces por mi bien — siseó las palabras, como si por alguna razón desconocida le costara decirlas.

La ángel tampoco pudo evitar el asombro. Despues de millones de años conviviendo era la primera vez que el dios destructor le daba las gracias por sus cuidados. A través de la eternidad que habían pasado juntos, ¿su corazón se habría terminado conmoviendo con sus atenciones?

— Es la primera vez que me da las gracias por algo — dijo sin poder aniquilar su mirada de asombro. Pero un segundo después, la sorpresa de sus ojos se mezcló con la leve sonrisa que esbozaron sus labios.

— Y la última —aclaró que no volvería a tener tal privilegio, y luego de una pausa agregó maliciosamente—: Pero aunque digas que la dieta es por mi bien, no voy a seguirla... —sacó su lengua cual infante y del bolsillo opuesto extrajo otro chocolate. Presuroso como un relámpago, está vez corrió como el dios que era para que su ángel femenino no se lo quitara de las manos.

Vados intentó echarle el guante encima, pero él, como si su vida dependiera de ello, la esquivó hábilmente.

— Champa-sama, deténgase, parece un niño caprichoso. Si corre así le dará un infarto.

— ¡Pues prefiero eso a comer verduras toda mi vida! — y sin perder tiempo comenzó a devorar las tabletas del exquisito chocolate. — ¡Qué placer excepcional!

— Champa-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa — renegó desesperada al ver como la dieta se estropeaba de cuajo.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el chocolate falleció en la barriga del dios, ambos se miraron fijamente con diáfano odio. El destructor desprendía desafío por todos sus poros y Vados lo recriminaba como una madre lo haría con un hijo desobediente. Sin embargo, el duelo de miradas no duró demasiado, puesto que una genial idea acudió para iluminar la mente de la bella fémina celestial. Dio cuenta de algo muy importante que había pasado completamente por alto: Champa, en su carrera, había recorrido un trecho enorme sin siquiera darse cuenta.

— Ahora que lo pienso... —dióse una pausa, buscando las palabras precisas— quizás ese es el entrenamiento que necesita: correr con un chocolate mientras yo intento quitárselo. Parece que eso es lo que le motiva a correr como nunca en su vida — sonrió con lo inteligente de su idea.

El aludido adquirió sorpresa inmediata por todos sus poros. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar empíricamente lo dicho por Vados y el asombro se hizo todavía más profundo cuando vio que ella tenía razón. Había recorrido una enorme distancia, una que ni en sueños habría imaginado lograr. Incluso se sintió orgulloso por haber alcanzado tamaña proeza digna del dios que era.

Reflexionó por unos momentos las implicancias de su hazaña. La dieta era un sacrificio para él, era muy cierto, pero teniendo el apoyo constante de su guardiana quizás no sería tan difícil como esbozó en un principio. Por lo menos de algo estaba completamente seguro: gracias a Vados no se pondría más panzón de lo que ya estaba. Y eso ya era todo un logro. A final de cuentas, debía reconocer que tenerla a su lado era una verdadera bendición. Aunque por supuesto, nunca admitiría tal cosa delante de nadie.

— No me parece mala tu idea de entrenar así, Vados —consintió su proposición—. Después de todo sirves para algo.

Ella sólo dio un suspiro ante su comentario tan "halagador". Luego esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y dijo lo siguiente:

— Champa-sama... me cae bien gordo, sabe.

Él, por inercia, respondió gruñendo. Sin embargo, en la intimidad de sus adentros hizo algo que pocas veces hacía: sonreír.

Poco después, Champa continuó entrenando al alero de la nueva y _chocolatosa_ técnica creada sin intención. Y no lo hacía porque quisiera ser delgado como su hermano Bills; simplemente no quería seguir engordando más de la cuenta. Mientras su barriga se mantuviera a un tamaño decente la luciría siempre con orgullo. De hecho, encontraba que la panza era una característica distintiva de su persona. Sin su gordura divina simplemente no sería Champa, el dios de la destrucción del sexto universo.

Como tampoco sería Champa sin Vados. Tener en su vera a alguien tan especial y única como ella, era lo mejor de ser un dios destructor. Muchos flacuchos desabridos lo envidiarían por tener los cuidados de un ángel femenino. Sí, definitivamente tenía que reconocer que era un gordito muy feliz. Y quizás lo era porque, en honor a la verdad, cualquiera lo sería teniendo a Vados a su lado.

Y ella, a pesar de lo cascarrabias que Champa podía ser y que nunca le agradeciera nada, también era feliz junto a él. Disfrutaba tanto el hecho de contrariarlo que no se imaginaba una vida en que no pudiera hacerlo. Por lo demás, tampoco era necesario que el dios le agradeciera sus cuidados ni que le dijera que la estimaba...

Ella ya sabía que era así.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
